


Extra-Special

by SaraJaye



Category: Rune Factory 3: A Fantasy Harvest Moon
Genre: Baking, Cookies, Dessert & Sweets, F/F, Fluff, Valentine's Day, innovation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22742500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: Daria introduces a new holiday to Sharance, and Shara wants her and Kuruna's first to be the best she can make it.
Relationships: Kuruna/Shara (Rune Factory)
Kudos: 6
Collections: Femslash February, The 100 Multifandom Challenge





	Extra-Special

**Author's Note:**

> 89\. heart

It had been Daria's idea to celebrate Valentine's Day and White Day, after reading a letter from her sister in Selphia. "Except let's make them all just one day, because girls shouldn't have to wait two weeks to get their cookies!" she'd said. The vote to add it to Sharance's calendar was pretty much unanimous, and the past few weeks had been filled with chatter about baking cookies.

In Selphia, plain sugar cookies were the tradition, but of course Daria insisted Sharance didn't have to stick to such a rigid rule. Shara had breathed a sigh of relief at this, because there was no way a plain sugar cookie could properly convey what she felt for Kuruna.

It was strange. She and Kuruna had been together since the Unity Festival, they were engaged to be married this coming winter, but she still had butterflies in her stomach as she gathered her ingredients. Micah and Daria had given her all the large milk cans and eggs she would need, and she'd stocked up on flour and chocolate and Sweet Powder days ago. She had a basket prepared, decorated with ribbons, and she'd made a bouquet to rival the one she'd put together for the Unity Festival.

But something was still missing. She knew it didn't have to be too fancy, Kuruna always loved whatever Shara gave her or made for her, but this was their very first Valentine's Day. Shara wanted it to be as special and memorable as possible.

"But how do I make something she loves even better?"

"Shara, help me! I can't cut this heart out right!"

"Oh, Monica..." Her little sister stood in the doorway, pouting, holding two mangled pieces of paper in one hand and a scissors in the other. She looked ready to burst into tears. "Making a heart shape can be difficult, I know. I might be able to help you, but..."

"But I want it to look perfect for Micah!" Monica's cheeks flushed and she looked down shyly. She'd come a long way from the angry little girl who kept biting Micah, Shara thought as she tried not to giggle. "He's still so nice to me even though he's married to Daria now, and he's helped us so much...I wanna show him how great I think he is."

"That's so sweet. But I don't think he'll mind if the heart's a little imperfect," Shara said, the taste of her own hypocrisy sharp on her tongue. "He'll be happy just to get something from you."

"I know, but..." Monica sighed. "I still want it to be perfect."

"I know. When you really care about someone, you want to give them only the best." Shara glanced at the table full of cookie ingredients. Kuruna would love classic round drop cookies as much as anything chocolate, but it still didn't feel like enough. "And hearts aren't easy to make! If only there was some way to-"

A piece of bronze she'd found while exploring the forest caught her eye just then, and an idea struck her. _A way to make perfect heart shapes in anything from paper to dough!_

"Monica," she said, "let's go to the blacksmith. I have an idea!"

It didn't take Gaius long to shape the bronze into a perfect heart-shaped cutter.

"It'll go through everything you want it to, I promise," he said. "Just be careful with the edges, don't put your fingers too close." He said this mostly for Monica, but Shara knew he meant for her to be careful, too.

"We will," Monica said. "Thank you, Mr. Gaius." She bowed shyly, and Shara laughed a little.

"Yes, thank you so much. You're a lifesaver!"

They took it home and Shara let Monica use it first, because she only had the one heart to cut out. The cookies, on the other hand, would take all evening. By the time Shara finally finished mixing, cutting, baking, and decorating, it was well past dark and she was exhausted. But as she gave the filled and trimmed basket one last look before shutting her eyes, she knew it would be worth it.

"Oh...oh, my."

Kuruna stared with flushed cheeks at the basket's contents, Shara's heart racing as she watched her. The finished product was a dozen heart-shaped cookies, lightly frosted, decorated with small candies and powdered sugar. The frosting had been the hardest part, being patient enough for them to cool off so it wouldn't melt, and then making sure each cookie got the right ratio of candies and sugar.

"Well...? Do they look-"

"They're better thay okay," Kuruna said. "Shara, these must have taken you forever! They're almost too beautiful to eat!" She put the basket aside and took her hands. "You didn't need to, though. You know I would have been just as happy with plain cookies."

"I know, but I wanted this to be as special as you are to me," Shara said. "You mean more to me than I can put into words, and every day since you started coming to Sharance has been the happiest day of my life."

"Oh, Shara..." Kuruna's blush deepened. "You're the reason I'm glad the barrier between the Univir and the Hornless is broken."

They fell into an embrace, laughing happily, followed by a quick kiss before Kuruna opened the basket again, taking out two cookies.

"Share these with me. There's too many for me to eat alone, and you deserve to taste your own hard work." Shara smiled, accepting the offered treat.

"Mm, it'd be my pleasure!"


End file.
